A Verdade Está Aqui Dentro
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Porque Scully ama Mulder, mas Doggett ama Scully.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de The X Files são criações de Chris Cartes e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa logo após a oitava temporada.

_3. As histórias só farão sentindo para quem realmente assistiu o seriado. _

**4. Cheio de spoilers**

**Algumas palavras:**

Amo muito, muito, muito, Mulder e Scully. The X-Files (Desce um x-filé) é minha série preferida de todos os tempos. Estava com uma saudade filha da p... deles. Como finalmente completei minha coleção, lá fui eu ver de cabo a rabo a temporada. E apesar de Mulder e Scully serem a perfeição absoluta, eu reafirmei minha paixão por John Doggett. Eu sei que depois que terminei tinha essa ideia.

Adorei brincar com as frases de chamada e principalmente me diverti horrores tentando adotar a postura rígida de John ao falar, marca registrada da série.

Espero que gostem.

_**Galatea Glax, novembro de 2010**_

* * *

**A Verdade Está Aqui Dentro**

Como posso negar?

Como posso justificar para mim mesmo o quanto você já significa?

Negar o que eu estou sentindo é o mesmo que alegar que você não é a mulher mais forte que conheci em toda a minha vida.

E isso seria ofensivo a nós dois.

Mas não devo acalentar nenhuma esperança de tê-la.

Deveria ter percebido de imediato, acredito.

Fui tolo por deixar me envolver, mas a verdade é que sequer percebi quando começou.

Devo admitir que ter um copo de água jogado em meu rosto não foi lá uma apresentação adequada, mas me deu a conta exata da pessoa com quem estava lidando.

Isso definitivamente me perturbou.

Ver a cientista que você é me incutindo ideias totalmente fora da normalidade me deixou ainda mais desesperado. Como você poderia deixar-se levar por pensamentos tão absurdos?

Mas foi sua procura por ele que me fez finalmente enxergar.

Você não procurava apenas seu colega de trabalho.

Não só um grande amigo.

Você procurava pelo homem que ama. E sua luta e insistência para encontrá-lo me levaram a admirá-la de um modo único.

Fox Mulder conseguiu de você muito mais do que amor. Conseguiu respeito, admiração, carinho, fidelidade. Lealdade.

Mais.

Devoção.

Só essa última palavra pode descrever o que vi durante as longas semanas que estive ao seu lado na buscar por esse homem.

O que sinto por você foi construído na observação do que você sente por ele. Porque eu enxergo o que Mulder vê.

E o invejo por ter chegado primeiro.

Eu mal descobri que estava em uma luta e percebi que já havia começado com ela perdida.

Quando entrei naquele quarto de hospital e a vi literalmente chorando de felicidade e alívio...

Bem...

Fiquei feliz por você.

E arrasado por mim.

Vocês estavam de novo juntos e em breve ele estaria de em pé e a frente dos Arquivos X.

Era o momento para que eu saísse de cena.

Tudo se complicou, é verdade.

E sabe qual é a ironia de tudo isso?

Ao lidar com Fox Mulder entendi o fascínio que esse homem exerce com suas crenças sem bases e convicções absolutas.

Durante todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, no intuito de protege-la e ao seu bebê, cheguei a gostar desse parceiro improvisado.

E o que se pode fazer quando se ama uma mulher que é o grande amor correspondido de um homem decente?

Mantem-se a dignidade e afasta-se para que seu coração não se quebre em estilhaços e abra espaço para pensamentos ruins e sentimentos piores.

Ah, Scully...

Dana...

Poderia eu um dia dar-lhe essa preocupação?

Esse assunto em seu travesseiro?

Poderia eu me declarar e tentar conquista-la?

Poderia correr o risco de perder o pouco que consegui?

Sua amizade e carinho?

Não.

Por isso, eu que não sou um homem de escrever cartas, escrevo essa que será queimada, pela vigésima vez.

Porque eu quero acreditar que assim contribuo para sua felicidade.

Assim eu extravaso parte dessa verdade que me consome sem afetá-la de forma alguma.

A verdade não está lá fora.

Está aqui dentro.

De mim.

A verdade é que a amo.

E não há nada que eu possa fazer.

_John Doggett_

**Fim**


End file.
